


puzzles

by umiwomitai



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bad cook jinwoo, good cook seunghoon, it has nothing to do with puzzles actually it's kind metaphorical, it's just a quick thing for my very demanding friend, like terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: a very domestic drabble of Jinwoo trying to prepare food for his boyfriend (and failing miserably)





	puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a very quick piece I wrote for my spoiled and demanding friend to make her stop complaining I never write for her. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> English is not my first language, please bear with me, and I apologize for any mistake or weirdly constructed sentence

Jinwoo had always known, in a way, that he was terrible at cooking. The truth was that he was actually terrible at pretty much everything that involved using his two hands. He had made peace with the part of him that screamed for mercy every time he tried something physical, or worse, creative.

Cooking, however, remained something he was curious about. He could remembers hours spent at the kitchen counter when he was just a child, sitting on the stool after so dangerously having climbed on it. He had spent countless afternoons there, simply watching his mom bake. The smells were intoxicating, the air full of sugar, cinnamon, flour, chocolate, lemon or vanilla. There were even times when, not having finished his homework, he would put his notebooks on the counter and keep working until dinner, nose full saltier and stronger scents. 

There was some kind of fascination in the culinary art that surely came from the fact that he remained absolutely, completely incapable of producing an edible meal. 

It was out of reach, and seeing how his boyfriend always seemed to prepare something exquisite so easily always made him both stunned and upset that he couldn’t do the same. 

It was only normal that Seunghoon was the one who was always preparing and packing his lunch. As time went on, however, Jinwoo kept finding that he wasn’t doing enough to repay this favour. Of course, he would clean around the apartment, take out the trash, fold the laundry, change the sheets and even wash the dishes sometimes. (he had stopped after breaking almost every plates in one go)

Still, it wasn’t enough. 

Because he was just so sweet, Seunghoon always smiled and reassured him, stating that he liked cooking anyway. And sure, he loved it, and Jinwoo loved watching him and loved eating this the day after with a big goofy smile on his face and loved even more reading the small cute notes his wonderful boyfriend would leave. He absolutely adored it and was always so proud to say his boyfriend had prepared this for him when asked questions about his meals. 

He also knew there were things he did for Seunghoon too. Like always reminding him not to forget his keys or the grocery list. Taking care of him when he was sick or sad. Driving him around when he was too tired to take public transportation. Making him laugh with his clumsiness. Always looking out for him, in his own ways, and making sure he would always have a reason to smile.

He was aware of his own qualities and abilities at making his boyfriend happy. They had gone so long like this after all, so there had to be something he was doing correctly, right?

Still, it wasn’t enough.

Because when Seunghoon would prepare something for him, all he could do was watch, say it was wonderful, and help cleaning afterwards. Because when Seunghoon would cook a full course meal on his birthday, he could only book a table at a fancy restaurant and cross his fingers Seunghoon would like it. He wasn’t actually feeling useless in front of Seunghoon’s talent, but somewhere, somehow, he felt like he could be doing so much more.

This was the exact reason why today, on a Saturday morning, he was standing alone in the kitchen, a spatula in his left hand and his mother on the phone. At the exact moment she started explaining the recipe to him, he truly grasped the sensation of being helpless. 

“Mom, I really don’t get it. How am I supposed to cut the carrots like this?”

He put down the spatula and shot a dark look at the carrots laying on the cutting board. He wasn’t bad to the point he didn’t know how to use of knife, however the recipe was asking of him to cut them in a special way and suddenly everything seemed way too hard for him.

“ _ Well cut them in small bits then, it will taste exactly the same. Don’t stress so much sweetie, I’m sure Seunghoon will like it.” _

“Don’t be so hopeful…” he mumbled, trying his hardest not to cut his finger along with the vegetables.

Soon, his mother had to leave, and he was left completely alone with his poor cooking skills, a way too complicated recipe book and his burning desire to finally accomplish something to be proud of. 

Nothing went as planned, and in a way, he had expected things to go wrong. Maybe not  _ this  _ wrong. But wrong, that was for sure. He winced when he heard the keys on the other side of the door. The whole room smelt like burnt meat and something he couldn’t even identify for sure. How he had managed to ruin the meal this way, he had no idea. At this point, he was just point there was still something to be made out of this, since the fridge was almost empty. 

“Jinwoo? You’re in the kitchen?”

Seunghoon’s voice, though trying really hard to remain normal and cheerful, dripped with worry and something close to terror.  _ What the hell was Jinwoo doing there? _

“Yeah, well, about this…” he started shamefully. 

He looked at his boyfriend with a sheepish smile, embarrassed at the failure that Seunghoon was seconds from discovering in the pot. With a reassuring smile, he lifted the lid. Jinwoo felt tears burn his eyes when a disgusted expression appeared on Seunghoon’s face. 

“Is it really that bad?”

“Actually, yes. It looks awful, and will probably taste worse. How did you even manage to do that?” There was a hint of amazement in Seunghoon’s voice that made him want to slap him, just because.

“If I knew… Can you help salvage it, now?”

“Salvage? Oh no, no, sweetheart, we need to throw this away right now or we’ll get some mysterious disease.”

“Will you stop making fun of me?”

Seunghoon’s bright laughter rang in the room and Jinwoo had a really hard time trying not to smile. (He failed)

“Come here.”

He reached out for his hands, and Jinwoo went into his arms gladly. He buried his face in his neck, too ashamed to face him up close. 

“What were you trying to do?”

“I wanted to prepare something for your trip tomorrow, since you always do something for me. As you can see, it went like always.”

“Oh actually, I’m pretty sure you did even worse than last time.”

“Thanks, Seunghoon, it really helps.”

He laughed again, and Jinwoo hit lightly in the stomach, before pulling on his neck and kissing him. 

“Guess you’ll have to prepare dinner on your own. I’ll go take care of the laundry and pack your bag, ok?”

“See? You’re doing something for me. Sure it’s different, but I like it when I open my suitcase and everything is folded and smells like detergent. Or when I come back home late and you’re already sleeping but the sheets are fresh on my side because you made sure to change them just before going to bed. You’re doing things too, ok? Don’t get all sad because you suck at cooking.”

“I’m always amazed about how good you are at cheering me up while still telling me I suck.”

Another laughter, and this time, Jinwoo laughed with him with his all heart. In his own ways too, Seunghoon would always make sure he is happy and cheerful, confident and feeling loved. As he walked around the apartment, picking up forgotten clothes and stray pieces of paper, he stopped to watch Seunghoon cook. 

He was focused, moving around with ease, tasting the food every few minutes, humming to himself as he chopped the vegetables. His broad back looked nice like this, and Jinwoo found himself getting lost at the sight. 

“You’re daydreaming again, Jinwoo.”

“I can’t help it when you look like that.”

Seunghoon didn’t turn toward him but he knew he blushed, and with a smirk on his face, he went back to folding clothes in the bedroom. 

There was something he was incredibly good at, and it was making Seunghoon shy and embarrassed. That at least, he could be proud of. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so messy, but I needed to write something light before going on with my ChangKi. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
